Trying and results
Previous episode was Have we met before? 2nd episode to BTFFheim Third episode is A odd realm Story Turns out 'a newbie' cannot enter Chaturn even when there is a hole in the glass window. I kick one part of the Omnitrix shaped decoration off a column into the sky. I jump off the edge landing on my legs, safely out of the civilians view. I did some more exploring in this strangely green techy city until a huge and gigantic sign pops up in my view. "Ben 10 Fan Fiction," I read out loud. "...A realm named Ben 10 Fan Fiction?" I raise my brows. "It doesn't have the last bit a realm name usually has." I use magic on the gigantic sign. "BTFFheim..." I rub my chin looking up towards the blank sign. "Perhaps it will catch on." I replace the words with 'BTFFheim' complete with a Omnitrix in the first part of the 'b'. I am well aware what a Omnitrix is because Tony and Bruce both had lengthy discussions about making such a device capable of turning people into different creatures kept inside within a DNA storage part. I saw a young boy in trousers, a brown navy cut hair, and shirtless practicing to make a firesome shield. A name above him read 'Madha51'. So I approach Madha51. "Hello," I said. "I am Loki and I have no idea how to make edits." "Oh, that is easy," Madha51 said. "Click on contribute at the right hand corner,select new page,title it, select what template toy want for the page, and then hit create." "The problem is I am not on a computer," I said. "I am in the website. To me it is a realm and there are aliens roaming around, gigantic buildings, flying creatures in the air, and a board claiming in order to speak with others in Chaturn I need edits." "Have you talked with SpeedyTARDIS?" Madha51 asks. "No," I lied. "You sure?" Madha51 said. "Pretty sure," I lied, again. "Why your description sounds like a scene ripped out of one of her old series episodes," Madha51 explains. "If this were a realm then you might need this," Madha51 hands me a datapad. It is similar to an Ipad except it is more mobile and light. "That I believe will help you." Madha51 looks up, surprised, very surprised. "What in the name of Alien X got in Isc100's mind changing the logo?" Madha51 said, in shock. I turn around. "It looks fine," I said. "You can't see what BTFF stands for," Madha51 said. "Visitors don't just check the url when coming across our sacred ground; they look at the logo! I must go tell Isc100 what mistake has been done!" Madha51 darts towards Chaturn leaving me to the ipad device. "Hm..." I said. "What do I call this?" One idea came up into my mind; the guide. There is a square power button below the screen. I click on the power button. "Hello," The guide said as the screen beeps to life. "I am your guide to the world of Ben 10 Fan Fiction." "--Heim," I correct the guide. "Your profile is incomplete," The guide said. "Would you like to edit your profile?" "Sure," I said. I am transported to a vacant lot. "How would you describe yourself to a random person?" The guide asks. "I am the god of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, and the master of magic," I said. "Right now I am intending to explore this realm and perhaps map it out in case any other Asgardians--being Thor--wonder into this realm and do not know their way around." A cottage appears in the vacant lot. Yet the cottage lacks doors and windows. "Favorite color?" The guide asks. "Green," I said. "Favorite color?" The guide asks. "I said green," I remind the guide. "Favorite alien?" The guide asks. "I do not have a favorite alien," I said. "Aliens and I do not fair well." "Favorite alien?" The guide asks,again. "I just told you!" I said. "I do not have a 'favorite' alien!" There is a pause between us. "Favorite Ben 10 series?" The guide asks. "None," I said. "But ask me one more time and I am breaking you into pieces." "Who suggested this website to you?" The guide asks. "Not a mortal," I said. "I found it during a random pass through a portal." "How old are you?" The guide asks. "One thousand years old," I said, watching a path way appear at where the front door should be. "Favorite drink?" The guide asks. "Tea," I said. "Favorite seat?" The guide asks. "A comfortable seat," I said, seeing two windows appear. "Hobbies?" The guide asks. "Mischief," I said. "You know what, I will make the cottage myself!" I create a marvelous door, a brilliant back yard,a back yard pool complete with back yard chairs and towels including swimming gear. I make the inside of the rather small cottage fit for its design to my best skill. I make a kitchen appear at the far right hand corner of building. Across from the kitchen I made wooden tiles underneath the dining table with one table and four chairs. I gave the cottage lights at where there should be necessary. A long hall is made between the left hand side of the building and the right hand side that takes a quick turn to the left into the main bedroom. Across from the bedroom I create a restroom. I made a living room, a laundry room, and a closet. "There," I said, lowering my hands in relief. "My temporary living space in this realm." Quite proud of how it turned out. "Do you have a series?" The guide asks. I look down towards the ipad themed device. "No," I said. "I do not have a book series." "If you want to chat with others in real time then you must make a series," The guide said. "25 edits and 15 main space edits." I sigh. "Right," I said. "What do you mean by series?" "Your own fictional world of characters dealing with aliens," The guide explains. "Most series on Ben 10 Fan Fiction feature humans with watches concealing alien DNA and having to fight of a evil antagonist who wants their watch or has a plan in mind that is not good. Most of the series start with a character name and the number of aliens or their age right beside them such as Brandon 10." "...Well, I am not here to make a series," I said. "You have to make one," The guide said. "Episodes and all. Episodes are much like chapters except they have more going on and are normally not short. They are typically like individual book installments that share continuity between events except condensed in the format length of a episode that normally runs for 42 minutes." "So they read their stories over and over and over to see if they hit the 42 minute mark?" I ask. "No," The guide said. "The main theme or problem is solved within the episode except if it were a parter. The problem takes several episodes to be resolved. " "A parter?" I ask. "Two parters,three parters, four partys--" The guide lists but I interrupt at the last part. "Oh, so story archs," I interrupt. "Correct," The guide said. "...But do they throw four parties after three parters?" I ask. "No," The guide said. "That was a slip up. Also some of the main humans half alien DNA heritage is often revealed by the second series or second season if the writer keeps it under wraps for so long." "I will make 15 episodes," I said. "And my series will be called The Idiots Omnitrix 25." __________ _____________ ...4:35 pm... "Yes!" I cheer, finally, after getting all the edits made. "I got all of them!" I want to see if the members of this realm still lurk in Chaturn. I had spent quite the time working on my idiots series. I made sure to have my idiot be oblivious to many facts in their adventure wielding the 'Idiotrix' which really isn't a omnitrix but a necktrix. It is a necklace similar to the omnitrix in function but different in design. A twenty five year old man in the possession of a powerful device uses it to have stupid fun and along the way—by various mistakes without intending—saved the day. My main character is named Idiot. I come to the door then pull it open and walk right in. "I am from the vikings and you are not suppose to be Sif!" LeHikingZif said, towards a unusual short creature being black and green with green eyes and a black belt along their waist dotted in green. Above that creature is a username reading 'Firestriker'. "I am!" "No, I am Sif," Firestriker said. "And I can make doubles of myself as Sif." "Sif cannot do that," LeHikingZif said. "Can too!" Firestriker argues back. "Here, watch Sif do it." Firestriker surrounds LeHikingZif with doubles. LeHikingZif's avatar is that of Iron Man. "Sif can't make doubles of herself," I said. "And second of all; Sif is a woman not a strange creature." I can recognize what Toponoy's avatar is since Thor had the opportunity to repeatedly replay a movie featuring Lucario twenty times while we were stuck in traffic. A causal looking boy—brown hair, black shirt, and common jeans—with the username Ohmidragon is surprised as the other BTFFians. Ohmidragon rubs his eyes. "Uh...Speedy?" Ohmidragon asks. "Why did you make a sock puppet account?..." "I am not SpeedyTARDIS," I said. "I am Loki." "Well, maybe she made one to have fun with us," LeHikingZif said. "But I am from Asgard and you are from Gallifrey!" "You are probably from Midgard and I am most definetly from Asgard,LeHikingZif," I said."Can you please not confuse me for such a mortal?" The four people raises brows. "You are speaking strangely," Ohmidragon said. "Check my profile," I said. "And I have recently made a series just to get in this..." I look around seeing dark scars in the walls, marks of claws still left behind, and a mess all around. There is a collection of comfortable chairs at the far left hand side part of Chaturn complete with drinks and snacks. "Strange building." "This is a chat box," Toponoy said. "Not a building.: "Well," I said. "Mind telling me what Ben 10 is?" "..Are you trolling us?" Ohmidragon asks. "Yes," I lied. "Doesn't seem so far fetched asking what I already know." "GET ISC!" LeHikingZif cries. "Good grief," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Ben 10 is about a boy with a watch called the Omnitrix that gets new aliens every series," FireStriker said. "Currently we are under the shadows as to if there is going to be a new series and what the series will be called and who is animating it. Ben Tennyson is an average boy saving the world with an organization called the Plumbers." "And that is a long message," Toponoy said. "...Since when did the worst jobs for Midgard become tools to save the world?" I ask. "Not the plumbers you are thinking," Firestriker said. "They are...Basically the hidden Men In Black." "I get it," I said. Ohmidragon came running back in—I really do not know when he made his exit—holding a long stick. "I have messaged the admin!" Ohmidragon cries. "By the way," FireStriker said. "My avatar is Ditto." "Ditto?" I repeat. "As in the purple blob?" "No," FireStriker said, making his doubles construct a pyramid using their bodies. "As in me!" "Toponoy has left Chaturn," A loud booming voice came through. "Awww," Ohmidragon said. "He left without another word." "How often does SpeedyTARDIS come here?" I ask. LeHikingZif,Firestriker,and Ohmidragon share glances. "Rarely," LeHikingZif said, "Rarely," Firestriker said. "Very rare," Ohmidragon said. "She only comes on about...once or twice a month." "So she is your hailey's comet," I said. "And why you thought I was her." "Speedy recently got into Norse Mythology," LeHikingZif said. "She made a incomplete Thor/Ben 10 Original Series crossover and hasn't touched it sense. She has become obsessed on another website..." "What Zif means is that we have grown adjusted to see Speedy the only girl around here with a Loki avatar," Firestriker explains. "Only girl?" I said. "Yes," LeHikingZif said. "And another girl--who is really girl, but that's a different story." "I thought this realm had both boys and girls," I said. "We don't get much traffic here," Ohmidragon spoke up. "In fact it is more...of a boy's wiki." "This is not a wikipedia," I said. "It is a wikia," LeHikingZif said. "I...I do not understand," I said. "I see so many aliens walking around outside Chaturn and you claim there is only two girls." "Yes," Ohmidragon said. "So true," Firestriker said. "Wait did he just say aliens,Fire?" LeHikingZif said. "Yep," FireStriker said, "This is not a building,Loki," LeHikingZif said. "Imagine if Chaturn were real," I said. "Hah, in your dreams," LeHikingZif said. "All right," I said. "Since messaging is not in real time...I will show you this realm is real. And anyone who logs into this realm will see the realm and be venturing around in their avatars." End of Episode. Characters Madha51 I_Am_Loki SpeedyTARDIS (mentioned by Madha51) Isc100 (Mentioned by Madha51) Ohmidragon Firestriker LeHikingZif Toponoy. Aliens Ditto - used by Firestriker. Trivia - Brandon 10 does not belong to the writer; it belongs to user: Brandon 10 - Brandon 10 was used as an example by the guide as a series name. Category:Episodes in BTFFheim Category:Humor Category:Episode 2 Category:Episodes